Many humans suffer from chronic pain conditions such as low back and limb pain, ischemic limb pain, angina, and pain from peripheral neuropathy. One method of treating these conditions includes spinal cord stimulation. The efficacy of spinal cord stimulation is effected by electrode placement, electrode configuration (i.e., the selection of which contacts on the electrode array are active), and the parameters of stimulation including stimulation amplitude (voltage or current), stimulation pulse duration, and stimulation pulse repetition rate (frequency).